The Point of No Return
by Fantasy1878
Summary: Phantom of the Opera AU Marinette has been visited by the Angel of Music who also happens to haunt the Opera House. The Phantom will do anything to have Marinette sing his songs. The new owners Monsieur Couffaine and his son Luka test his patience with their ignorance. (Adrienette/Marichat VS Lukanette)
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my Phantom of the opera AU for Miraculous Ladybug! Canon truths will be altered for the purpose of a smooth transition of both stories and a better understanding of it all. LOVE LOVE!

* * *

"Rehearsal dismissed!" yelled Miss Bustier. "I expect all dancers to be stretched and ready by 8 o'clock tomorrow morning for final rehearsals!"

I take a deep breath and relax my aching muscles as I crouch down to pick up my small towel, which I promptly use to dab the sweat off my forehead. I turn and walk offstage to find my friends. I wonder to the lounge built specifically for staff and find two familiar faces. "Alya! Nino!"

The two look up from their conversation and smile at me as I approach. "Marinette!" says Alya. Her eyes sparkle behind her glasses and her white teeth shine against her brown skin. "How was rehearsal?"

"The usual. Tiring and repetitive. Chloe, however, was worse and kept complaining about how we were going to take away from her spotlight." All three of us rolled our eyes. Chloe had been the head soprano for three years and felt like she owned the place. Her father was a very wealthy man who supported the theatre and shared his wealth to keep it up-to-date, as long as his daughter was happy with the roles she was given.

"That bitch is never happy is she? Did she threaten to leave again?" added Nino. He rested his head on his fist and scrunched his nose which disrupted the position of his glasses.

"Six times!" I exclaimed. "I counted." That brought a laugh to our small group. Chloe had never liked our specific group of friends and was always extremely rude. She didn't like how well we got along even with our skin colors differed. It aggravated me that while Chloe, with such a small heart, wears silver gowns and jewelry my friends, with hearts of gold, wore patched cotton trousers. They had it better than most because I helped them out with a portion of my salary.

Rose, a small petite girl who dances with me, barges into the room out of breath. "Important... News... Go to the stage now!"

I look over to Alya and Nino and they shrug, not knowing what the acclaimed important news was. We stand up from our seats and swiftly walk to the stage where the owner, Mr. Damocles, stands next to two men. He clears his throat and addresses the crowd, "There have been rumors that I plan on retiring from the theatre, and I regret to say that those rumors are true" The murmur that rushed through the crowd was quickly hushed at he continued. "I will be handing off the keys to these two men, Monsieur Couffaine and his son Luka. I wish the best for all of you, and farewell." He shakes the new owners hands and walks off with tears in his eyes.

Chloe promptly gathered her extravagant dress into her hands an addressed them with a curtsy while most others cleared the stage. Alya, Nino, and I stayed to watch Chloe's kind performance. She held out her hand expectantly and Monsieur Couffaine quickly kisses it and gives it back to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet the famous Chloe Bourgeois," he says with a smile. I take in his looks and smile. His hair is gray and thinning and his smile is calm and kind, a perfect dad look. As he converses with Chloe, I look to his son. Luka has black hair that seems to have blue tints at the ends. His eyes match his suit color and shine a striking blue and I get entranced. I don't notice I'm staring until he meets my gaze and I instinctively freeze. He raises an eyebrow and his lips pull up into a smirk as he refuses to look away. It becomes a silent staring contest, with him winning. Im frozen in my spot with my cheeks burning with a red blush while he stands calm and collected in his spot.

"Marinette? Earth to Marinette," Alya nudges me with her elbow.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

Alya traces my gaze and chuckles when she spots who I'm furiously blushing at. She pats me on the shoulder and whispers, "Good luck," before grabbing Nino's hand and walking off. Leaving me to fend for myself. Being my stubborn self, I stay put and continue the small contest between us. It isn't long after Alya leaves that Chloe begins pulling Monsieur Couffaine offstage. He speaks to Luka, and words were shared before the monsieur is forced to leave. Luke, however surprising, continues to stand with a smirk.

After a small while, he approaches me. It takes me by surprise and I instinctively take a small step back and my cheeks blush a brighter red. Once he gets close enough, he stops and continues to eyes me down. Clumsily, I drop down into a curtsey.

"M-M-Monsieur, pleasure it is; I mean! It's a pleasure to meet you."

With a small chuckle and slight bow, he replies. "The pleasure, madam, is all mine."

"Congratulations on owning the Opera House, I do hope you take care of it."

"Well, my father is the true owner. I am here to merely assist." He smiles. "May I ask your name madam?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful host." He smirks as I blush. "What is your role in the theatre?"

"I merely dance and help with costumes, sir. Nothing special."

"I do hope to see you on stage during your next performance."

"I do hope to see you in the audience, mons-"

I was cut off by Chloe's loud laugh as she directed the older Monsieur Couffaine back onto the stage.

"Thank you Miss Bourgeois. Allow me to formally introduce my son," he motions to Luka, "Luka come here please."

Luka looks to me and rolls his eyes, then gives a smile and winks. He walks back over to his father and I walk back to my soon as my door closes I slide to the floor and start to giggle. "He called me beautiful."

"And have my compliments not been enough?"

I freeze. The familiar voice, smooth and angelic that seemed to surround me every time I heard it. "Angel of Music," I breathe.

"This new _boy_ shall not interfere with our lessons, correct?"

"Of course." I stand and look around, however, there is no one to been seen as always.

My father had promised me an Angel of Music before he had died, and here, in the Opera House, I had found mine. He came to me one night while I was singing to myself as I practiced a dance, and has always been with me since. He teaches me how to sing to the best of my ability.

"Now," said my Angel, "Let the lesson begin."

By eight the next morning, I was with my other dancers waiting for Miss Bustier to start rehearsal. Both of the new owners, including Luka, were waiting as well, wanting to see what Mr. Damocles had spoken so highly of. Miss Bustier arrived and we began our dances.

Within the first hour all of us were sweating and growing tired, and were saved when Chloe arrived in a fit of anger.

"What the hell is this?" she screamed. Monsieur Couffaine rushed to the stage and began to question her outburst. "This costume?! It is absolutely horrid! If I am to wear this, _I will not be singing_!"

"Bu-But Miss Bourgeois!" exclaimed the head designer. "The performance is tomorrow night! We cannot make a dress in that amount of time! We don't have the-"

"My father is going to hear about this!" she interrupted. "He is not going to be pleased!"

"My dear Chloe," Monsieur Couffaine calmly explained. "The audience will not care what dress you wear, for they are only here to listen to your magnificent voice." Chloe smiled at this. "My dear, would you please sing us an excerpt of your main piece?"

"Well. I suppose I could forgive you for this monstrosity and keep my role. Fine! I'll sing for you. If you insist." Chloe then began her solo piece from the musical. Even though I didn't care for her, her voice had high range and was considered a powerhouse. However, she forced her vibrato to the point where her tone always seemed sharp to a good musicians ears. I had never noticed until my Angel had taught me to listen closer. She was nearing the end of the piece when a background prop, strung across a baton high into the ceiling, fell out of no where. People scattered, however, Chloe being strung up in her large dress, couldn't move fast enough, and the heavy fabric pushed her to the ground.

"The Phantom! He is here!" yelled Rose.

"The Opera Ghost?" exclaimed another dancer.

However unharmed, Chloe began to screech. "No no no NO! I will NOT tolerate this!"

"Miss Bourgeois! Are you harmed?" panicked the older owner. "What is the meaning of this? Who did this?"

"It wasn't me sir!" yelled a stage hand from up above. "I wasn't even at my post! Trust me when I say there isn't anyone up there."

"Oh but there is," replied another. "Its the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Stop talking nonsense. These things do happen," growled Luka. "Chloe, are you alright?"

"Im fine just get this garbage off of me! The dress as well as this _thing_!"

The stage crewmen rushed to the stage to free her and help her up. As soon as she was standing, she stormed off the stage yelling, "For all four years I've sung here 'these things do happen'! Let me make this clear! While these things do happen, this thing," she points to herself, "does not happen!"

Miss Mendeliev, the main manager, comes onto stage holding a black envelope. "Monsieurs, I have a letter from the Opera Ghost."

"My god you all are obsessed!" exclaims the older man as he opens the envelope. He reads what's inside and tears it up. "His monthly salary? Box 5 open? I think not! Whoever this is must be fooling themselves if they think I'll stand for this!"

"My good man, Mr. Damocles followed all his instructions very carefully, bad things happen when you don't. I suggest you do the same."

"Well whatever the case, we will have to cancel the performance considering we have no lead!"

"What? She really isn't coming back?" Luka questioned.

"I would like you to think about that question and keep in mind what just happened, my son."

"What are we to do? Is there an understudy? There must be an understudy!"

"There is no understudy Monsieurs," replied Miss Mendeliev cooly. "However, Marinette knows the part well. She has a great teacher."

"Who is this teacher?" Luka questions.

"I do not know his name," I reply in almost a whisper.

Miss Mendeliev pulls me to the front of the stage. "Go on Marinette, show them you can take the role."

I nod slowly and clear my throat. My Angel told me my time would come one day, however this seemed too soon. I decided to focus on the lyrics that he had taught me and my breathing. I began the piece and the stage goes silent. I push away my fears and remember all the lessons I've learned: keep my posture straight, open my mouth wide, don't let the sound spread, control the pitch and tone, and don't force anything. He had told me my most natural voice was the most beautiful, and I tried to take it to heart.

When I ended with the rolling notes and began to sing the low to high skips, I see Luka stare wide eyed at me. I look straight to keep myself from failing now and end the song with a natural vibrato and fade the note out. Everyone began to clap and it startled me. I looked around and people were smiling, something not seen with Chloe, and they were whistling for me.

By now, my face is bright red and I look to Monsieur Couffaine who is clapping along with everyone else.

"We have found our lead!" he exclaims loudly, earning another round of applause.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for such a positive response on my first chapter! I will be trying to update once every week. But, if I get into writing mood I might update twice. I'm terrible with schedules so I shouldn't give you a set day because that would be unfair haha! ALSO! I am not perfect so if you see mistakes please tell me and I will fix them to my best ability and be sure to tell me what you think of the story! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

I stood on the stage in front of a full house. All of the audience was on their feet applauding the song I had just sung, not caring that the costume I wore was a simple white blouse and a simple black skirt. The dress for the scene had been tailored to Chloe and I didn't fit in her curves, so we had to improvise. The simplicity of the dress mixed well with the character I portrayed.

I dipped into a low curtsy, holding my skirt up off the ground as best as I could. The applause began to die as I left the stage. As I walked backstage, people congratulated me left and right. I politely smiled and said my thank you's, but hurried to the back of the Opera House. I walked past the living quarters and went into a small dark room filled with candles. The one I had come for was already lit because I had prayed before my performance.

I kneel in front of my fathers memorial candle and begin to pray.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravissimo!" exclaimed the slick voice taking me out of my prayer.

I smile. "Angel! Did I make my father proud?"

"You made me proud, which is a feat in itself. If he isn't proud then he never will be."

"Marinette? Marinette!" yelled a feminine voice.

"Marinette," the Angel said, his voice dropping to a low whisper that faded away.

Alya appears from the door and kneels next to me. "Where have you been? You were amazing!"

"Thanks Alya."

"No I'm serious! You said you were taking lessons but I never knew how great at singing you were! Who's your teacher?"

"I don't know," I sigh.

"Come on, girl! You know I won't let Chloe know." With that, she winks and it makes me laugh.

"Well," I give in. "I guess. You can't laugh!"

"Pinky promise!"

I take a deep breath. "Before my father passed, he told me that he would send an Angel of Music to guide me. The Angel of Music has been guiding me all these years and has taught me how to use my voice to my best ability."

"Marinette, that's not possible. Angels don't come down from heaven to teach you how to sing."

"But this one did! My father sent him!"

"Marinette this isn't like you," Alya sounded concerned.

"But I can't help but think-" I trail off and Alya takes my hands.

"Mari, your hands are freezing."

"What if the Phantom has been speaking to me. It frightens me thinking that he has taken interest in my voice."

"Marinette, this really isn't like you. You and I both know the Opera Ghost isn't real! It's just an excuse for the stage hands to slack off."

"Than am I going insane? I hear my Ange every night before supper and he teaches me to use my voice. I can't be teaching myself!"

"I don't know Mari... What I do know is that we should hold this conversation off for another time. The show is over and the audience would love to meet you."

I nod and let Alya help me to my feet. I take a deep breath and put on the best smile I can manage as I walk into the large ballroom where the important figures from the audience converse. Still in costume, people turn and look at me everywhere in the ballroom. I blush at the sudden attention, then collect myself and raise my chin and smile brighter. Chloe's father is the first to approach me.

"I must apologize for my daughters unexpected departure from the role, however I am incredibly satisfied with your performance; even if my Chloe would've projected a bit more." He smiles at me with no kindness in his eyes. "Just something to work on."

With that, he stalked away to his other rich friends and continued his original conversations as if he'd never left. I clench my fists but let that be the only indication of my aggravation and continue to make my rounds around the gathering. I continue to smile and get praise which makes me forget Mr. Bourgeois. Once I get halfway into the crowd, Luka finds me.

"You were absolutely stunning!" he exclaims as he takes my hands in his. His eyes sparkle and I can't help but feel excited for his compliments.

"Thank you. I appreciate letting me have this opportunity."

"Oh shush! No need for these formalities with me Marinette! Save it for my father," he winks. "How, let me help you get around."

He then proceeds to hold out his arm for me to take, and when I do, he leads me around the guests. He does most of the talking aside from my 'thank you's, and for that I am grateful. After about an hour, it feels as though I have spoken to every person in the ballroom, and tell Luka I am heading to my room.

"I can escort you there?" he asks.

"Monsieur, that is hardly a pure question," I counter in a joking tone. Nonetheless, he blushes and stumbles with his words as he tried to explain himself. I laugh. "No noted for apologies. I know what you meant." I see him breathe a sigh of relief and I laugh again. "I can make it to my room myself. Besides, you have to stay with your father as the new owners. Its rude to leave your guests." I leave him with a wink.

I reach my bedroom and once I get inside I begin to take down my hair and wash my face from the stage makeup. I hum the song I had just performed and messed around with the skips and giggled when I when too low and out of my range. I finish with my cosmetics and begin to change into a comfy nightgown. I think of all the things that happened and smile.

"My dear," my Angel almost sings. "You can't keep a smile off your face."

"Oh you must've heard what they all said! You taught me well and they now hear my voice!" I look up and close my eyes. "They were all so kind!" My smile fades at the thought of a certain someone.

"Then why does your smile die?"

"Chloe's father told me he was impressed with my performance," I hesitate to continue. "He said that I need to project more." It was silent. "However Luka helped me greet everyone and he said such nice things! He did most of the talking."

"Luka? _Insolent boy!_ " yelled my Angel making me flinch! "That slave of fashion! Basking in your glory!"

"It's not like that at all-"

" _Ignorant fool!_ Sharing in my triumph! My managers must learn their place in my Opera House!"

"Angel please!" He quieted down at my words. I take in what he said and whisper, "Your? Opera house?"

He was silent for a while before he answered. "Lovely Mari, I shall explain why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror and you will see me."

I turn to my large body mirror mounted on the wall and slowly walk towards it. I begin to see a tall figure wearing a fashionable black cape and suit. The only thing I see of his face is a white porcelain mask that covered half of his face. I begin to see less and less of myself in the mirror until it's only him in my view. He reaches out a gloved hand, not stepping into the light and murmurs in a song-like voice, "I am your Angel of Music. Come to me Angel of Music."

I hear a light knocking on my door and hear a voice sounding like Luka say, "Marinette? Are you in here? I would like to treat you for dinner."

My Angel keeps singing, drowning him out. And I look at the hand outstretched to me and slowly raise my hand to take it, hesitating. Taking a deep breath I take his hand. The last thing I hear before he sweeps me into the shadows is Luka calling out my name through the door questioning the voice he hears inside.

* * *

He runs and pulls me along with him through the maze of dark passage ways, only slowing down when we reach a large spiral staircase. Surprisingly, he politely goes down the steps slowly, keeping a hold of my hand and keeping a close eye on me in case I fall. I keep my gaze down and focus on the steps and my increasing heartbeat. I suddenly blush at the thought that I was barefoot and in just a nightgown. He stays on the edge of the steps and stays two ahead of me, making us about the same height. As I am about to take another step down, he stops me and holds me above a specific step.

"That step is in unstable condition," he warns. I look at it closely and notice there are cracks running through it, making it out of place compared to the newer looking ones around it. He smiles. "I almost fell a couple of times. Here." He reaches up takes a hold of my waist and quickly picks me up. The moment barely lasted five seconds but after he set me down on a safe step next to him and let go, I could still feel the warmth of his hands.

It wasn't too long before we reached the end of the stairs, but even so my bare feet hurt from the stone and I had stepped on multiple sharp pebbles making small cuts that sting. At the bottom were more tunnels but these were filled with water. In the entrance of one, a small boat was tied up. He lead me to the boat and help me on saying, "Ladies first." Once I'm in the boat, he gracefully jumps in and grabs a long stick which he then proceeds to use it to push the boat through the water.

It seemed to be pitch black and I struggled to see my hand in front of my own face. The boat his the edge of the tunnel suddenly making me fall off my seat. I catch myself before I fall out, but my hand scrapes against a loose nail and I can feel the warmth of blood begin to cover the palm of my hand. I hiss at the sharp pain and cradle my hand to my chest.

"My apologies. I forgot my lantern. Marinette are you alright?"

I nod, then realize he probably can't see me. Embarrassed, I squeak out, "I'm fine! My hand was cut."

"I'll take a look at it once we get into the light. I am so sorry Mari."

He sounded so concerned I couldn't help but reach up with my good hand and rest my hand on him and say, "It's really just a scrape." He didn't reply.

It was a comfortable silence until we reached the end of the dark tunnel. The tunnel here had a lantern and lead to somewhere with much more light. He helped me out of the boat and was quick to grab the lantern and lead me to the bright lights.

We stepped into a large room with many candles everywhere. There was a desk piled with papers and a massive pipe organ. He brought me to his desk where he pulled out the chair for me. As I sit, he takes off his cape and drapes it over my shoulders. As he comes around in front of me, I see that the suit fits him well. He has broad shoulders and a muscular frame. In the light, I see that he has blonde hair that is slicked back except for a few strands that stick over his porcelain mask. He has bright green eyes that seem warm and his skin was a natural tan that seemed to lack color. He knelt in front of me and took my injured hand in his.

"You were right," he says after looking at it. "Doesn't seem bad. I'll get it cleaned. Wait here." He quickly goes into a different room and returns holding a damp cloth and a dry one. He takes my hand again and proceeds to wipe away the drying blood with the wet cloth and then wrap it with the dry one. "I must apologize again. This is not how I imagined this night would go."

I laugh. "And how did you imagine it?"

I could've sworn his visible cheek blushed a slight pink. "With less blood." He smiled. "I wanted to show you this place. Where I write the operas and plan."

"Plan?"

"Yes, indeed. I must plan to keep my managers in check. Damocles was a fantastic manager who followed my instructions, meaning a successful theatre. These new ones don't seem to know anything about the arts."

"They seem kind. I don't think you'll have trouble with them."

"Well, they laughed at my first letter setting some of the rules down. Monsieur Couffaine has been begging for Chloe to return. They want to give her every leading role even when the lead requires an Alto voice. Damocles knew how to tweak roles to keep her satisfied while also limiting her stage time."

I ponder on his words and decide not to mention Luka considering his small outburst in my room. "Who are you?" I blurt out before thinking.

He blinks up at me surprised. He then smiles and replies softly, "I am your Angel of Music. The theatre's Opera Ghost and Phantom."

"But who are you?" I ask again.

He takes my uninjured hand and kisses it gently. "Adrien."

I look down at him. The Phantom named Adrien who became my Angel. All his name but only one suit him best. I place my hand on his cheek and have him look me in the eye. "Nice to meet you Adrien, I'm Marinette."

We both smile and he helps me to my feet.

"Marinette," he grins. "Let's get to your singing lesson."


End file.
